1. Technical Field
This invention relates to well monitoring methods apparatus and arrangements.
2. Background Information
There are various pieces of information which it is desirable to have in relation to any given oil and/or gas well. One of these pieces of information is some indication of the level of water in the formation from which product (i.e. oil and/or gas) is being extracted. Typically, in a producing formation there will be a layer of product and below this a layer of water. This water may be naturally present or may be present as a result of it being used to drive the product out of the formation. It is desirable to know where this water level is in relation to the producing portion of the well. This can for example, allow appropriate action to be taken as the water approaches a level such that it would begin to be produced from the well.